In The Eyes of Two
by Kari Kamiya Takaishi
Summary: *Taiora* Taichi Kamiya is one of the former and most brutal gangster in Tokyo Japan as so is his enemy Yamato Ishida.Will one girl might be able to show Taichi the real meaning of love and happiness, and stop him from his doings? Read and Review to find o


**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, heck; I don't own anything or anyone in this story ::Sniffs:: Oh well…

**_Author note: _**Okay before I get started I'd like to take this time to thank **Daisukefire** for letting me borrow a few ideas out of his story called Deadly Passion. Read his stories… he's a very good writer! ^.^ Also I would like to thank **Mage of Swords** for being my Editor! ^.^ 

**Now about this story**: This story is a gangster story and so the characters will not act like themselves in the Digimon season's unfortunately. But I'll try to fix them up a bit and bring them back to there real selves… you'll be surprised how I'll be doing that, trust me… I'm a very creative person and I have a very imaginative mind. Also there will be NO bashing in this story! Sorry but I don't like bashing a character for no reason. Also, some of the materials may offend you, so please read with caution if your really wanting to read this. This story isn't just a Drama and Romance fic… it's also has some Angst. Well if you wanting to… Read if you wish and please review when your done, Thanks~

**_In The Eyes of Two _**

Part I 

__

"When lies becomes your truths" 

By: Hikari Takaishi 

Smog covered Tokyo, Japan as steam rose from sewers that gave off a distinguishing odor. The lights that were next to the road would flicker on and off as a few people would swarm by, scavenging for food that had already been pre-chewed or had been thrown away because of it being stale or not tasting good to the person who had thrown it away. 

Swatches of fabric were patched in area's on their long clothing, and hats hid the outskirts of their unclean face. Their fingernails were stained with dirt as their clothing was also. To keep themselves warm they would use a round tin barrel that had trash thrown in it and took a lighter and lit an edge of a piece of old, and somewhat wet paper and gently put it down in the barrel and watched as a brazen red fire burned brightly before their eyes'; to them… this was home, the only home they had and the only way they could survive. Life was crummy on the street… nothing came easy to those who lived in the hellish pit of Tokyo, Japan... 

Women would wear tight, black, fake leather clothing and stand near the corner of strip joints, with a cigarette clutched between their index finger and middle finger blowing a ball of smoke in the air waiting for there next _'victim' _to seduce just to make a living and or to sleep for the night… 

Streets at night in Tokyo were more like hell to those who were able to keep a nice home with a family to take care of and food that could be put on the table. Men and women with that type of luxury would shiver as they walked passed those that were in a group of 5 or more, with the cold eyes watching them as they walked quickly past the large group, with their heads low, looking at the ground hoping that people wouldn't kill them, or use them as their next '_play toy' _as some people would call it.

Taichi Kamiya the former, most top gangster in town stood at the top of the apartment building, with a cigarette cocked to the side of his mouth as he felt a cold rush of air sweep over his body, moving the long coat that was wrapped around him. He closed his eyes for a short period of time and re-opened them, and looked down among those who walked along the sidewalk. 

A small smirk drew upon his face, "Ah, if it's not my loyal, most trust worth friend… Daisuke Motimoya, what brings you up here?" Still keeping his back towards Daisuke another former gangster that could kill a man with his eyes blind folded if the boy really wanted to, came walking up towards Taichi... 

"Nothing much really, I figured since tonight was a clear night I would look over the view for a few moments, since I don't have anything to do." the boy muttered, taking a seat on the edge, while gazing down at the street, as he became fascinated at all the women surrounding the area, trying to find the best looking one out of the bunch… 

"I think a break would do us all some good. We have planning to do if you know what I mean." He gripped a hold of the cigarette and dropped it on the roof top and took the bottom of his shoe and collided it with the cigarette, as smoke escaped his nostrils in the midnight air.

"You know Kari will be quite upset with you if she finds you smoking," Davis said, looking over at him with his chocolate eyes, watching the man with curiosity. 

"Kari would be mad at me for many things, but she won't know, now will she, Mr. Motimoya?" Tai said shooting over a glare that was a warning that if he dared to tell he would be a dead man. 

Davis smiled weakly, "I wouldn't snitch you out for no reason, plus if it wasn't for you taking me in where would I be today, who would I trust?" 

"Who is there to trust in this hell hole?" Taichi's words were violent as his own chocolate brown eyes looked over at his friend while a small smirk appeared across his face. 

"Maybe you should stop fucking around and start realizing that your enemies could be standing right in front of you, and you would never know it either."

Davis gulped and looked down over the street, "Humph, what do you know… little Takaishi is walking this way…" Davis said changing the subject quickly watching the boy looking around as if to see if anyone was following him, "I wonder what he could be doing?"

"We don't have much use for him… _yet_." Tai shrugged as he took a seat at the edge of the building still skimming around, "Hmmm…when there's one Ishida there's generally 2 or more... So I wonder where the other son-of-a'-bitch's are?" 

"Maybe at home?" Davis suggested with a small shrug scanning the area below him.

"Nah, you think that bastard would let his little brother walk the street alone without supervision? Hell they're more protective over him than they are their own ass!" Tai still gazed as he finally spotted another associate from the Ishida gang… "Well, well, well look who we have here… what I tell ya Davis old buddy?" Tai began, wrapping his arm around Davis neck and pointed to where the other boy who was following him was. 

"When there's one brother out there, you can expect someone following him to keep a close eye. But my wonder here is… where are they going, and what are they planning on doing?" Tai looked over at Davis and his smirk became more of a smile, as his eyes glittered from the small light on top of the roof. 

Davis nodded his head in return with a smirk, "I understand, I'll see where."

When he turned his back away from Tai, he heard Tai mumble… "Don't get your ass caught, do you hear me Motimoya? If you do I'll kill you with my own two bare hands, and that's a mother-fucking promise, too." He still kept the same smile knowing that Davis would rather be killed over telling the Ishida gang a thing…

"Don't worry boss… they won't even know I'm around." Davis turned his back and began walking away and went down the stairs, without any hesitation on his mission... 

Tai reached in his back pocket and pulled out an untouched pack of cigarettes and a lighter and slowly opened the pack up. Popping one in his mouth and lighting it he blew out a ball of smoke towards the sky and nodded his head… _if we can't get to you Mr. Ishida what better way than getting your little brother?_ The boy snickered at his own evil thought as he slowly began walking toward the stair door of the apartment… Damn I love this job. 

~~~

T.K looked around seeing if anyone was following him… no one. He slid one hand deep into his pocket with the other wrapped around his small body, walking at a slow but fashionable pace… 

"Hey cutie," called out a young lady that was at least in her mid twenties, as she gave him a wink flaunting her body off to him. Her blonde hair was shaggy, and her green eyes shimmered in the light… 

T.K cringed at her appearance but gave a weak smile and kept walking, God I hate this place, he had thought as he turned at the corner and walked into a large building. His crystal blue eyes scanned the area… "Can I help… Takeru, what are you doing here?" asked 23 year old Jou Kido as he had a white dish towel in his hands wiping them off with a blank look on his face. 

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering if you could help me out a bit." T.K pulled his shirt up slowly, showing the cut that was deep in the side of his chest that was slanted down… some blood was freshly dried and some was still oozing out slowly. 

"What did you do this time Takeru?" Jou asked looking at him with his glasses pushed up against his nose examining the wound. 

"I got into another fight." the boy said easing the shirt down slowly, feeling a small tinge of pain shot to the wounded area... 

"When will you guys stop all of this?" Jou asked walking to where the couch was at and a small TV, and some other accessories to be found in a home… 

"Who knows when, can you do anything for it?" T.K asked looking at him with curiosity.

"I can try to do something, but I'm not sure how much I can really do T.K… I'm not accustomed to working at home on patients with wounds deep like that," Jou exclaimed looking at him as T.K took a seat on the couch and leaned on his back, looking up at the ceiling wall, "But you are a friend, I won't let you die over a wound such as this, and if I don't help you, your bother would kill me."

"Thanks Jou, I owe you one," T.K said with a semi-smile feeling Jou's cold fingers glide across the wound cringing, trying not to make a sound but a small grunt managed to escape his mouth. 

"T.K, you're not suitable for a gang. You'd get yourself killed out there." Jou said grabbing a few shinny objects from a small table near by. 

"Yeah, well maybe to you." He closed his eyes as he paused, "But you don't have to worry about living in hell. You've got your life set, I can't because I never attended school," He paused again propping his elbows up so he could see what his friend was going to do to his chest, "this is the way my life will always be… living this way."

"You don't have to live this way; you know… a lot of school's accept kids like you. You're a good kid T.K, you just have a small mix up with the wrong crowd," Jou exclaimed as he began to clean the area with a towel that was freshly clean with a bit of hot water dabbed on it…

T.K smirked, "Being good don't get you anywhere in life. You'd still get punk and bullied around, I might as well get used to the idea of living with a gang, plus my brother needs me." 

_You've got a lot of learning to do, and it's a shame that you've got to live this way with your brother,_ Jou thought grabbing a hold of some pain pills, "Here, take these… they should help with the pain you'll go through when I sew this up." He handed them to him and a glass of water and watch T.K drank the water as if he never had any type of liquids for days. 

"Thanks Jou, you're a pal." T.K said handing him the glass back and gave him a reassuring smile… 

"Anytime T.K, anytime," Jou mumbled putting the glass down on the floor...

~~~ 

"Hey Tai, I thought that you was up on the roof getting some fresh air," Kari said looking at her brother with a semi-grin as she stood on the opposite side of the kitchen, fixing something to eat. 

"I was but I decided that I would come down and see what you're up to," he said with a grin. 

"I figured that I would make us something to eat," Kari replied watching her brother get into the refrigerator and grab a hold of a water bottle.

"That's new… why are you doing that?" Tai asked gently, opening it up and taking a gulp of it and swished it in his mouth and swallowed... 

Kari shrugged as her semi-grin became a frown, "What's wrong Kari?" Tai asked with concern in his deep voice.

"It's nothing important Tai," Kari said feeling her cheeks grow warm. She was a beautiful young girl with short tan hair that was to her earlobes, and her crimson eyes young and fresh… ready to take on the world. 

"Kari you can tell me." 

"I-I know I can tell you anything, and you can tell me anything too right Tai?" Kari asked as her eyes gleamed at her brother as they looked watery under the light waiting for his answer... 

Tai became speechless; he never did tell his sister everything, generally the things he did tell her was lies and more lies. The things she did know was that he worked for a small company at the time, or so that's what she thought anyways. 

"Right Tai?"

Tai gave a fake smile, "Yeah, right Kari. I'd tell you anything." He took another gulp of the water, finishing it off. 

"Good, now… could you tell me what this is?" she reached in her pocket and pulled out something that looked similar to a medicine bottle and threw it towards him. 

His hand reached out and caught it, feeling the burning tension in his cheeks as he opened it up… LSD… or known as Acid… 

"Have any explanation why that's in here Tai?" Kari asked with a stern voice.

Tai looked at it one more time, "Where did you get this from Kari?" His eyes glared up at his sister. 

"I found it in the cabinet, in the bathroom… Tai tell me the truth, what are you doing? Why are you hiding things from me? Is there more of this… stuff in this house?" Kari's eyes began to water over. 

"It's not what it looks like!" Tai exclaimed slamming his hand down on the counter with the bottle in his hand as it busted open as small pieces of the bottle gabbed up in his left hand, as he ran his other hand through his brown hair as sweat began to form down the groove of his back. 

"Tai, you're a liar! Why? I looked up to you, I trusted you! Now your doing things that will ruin your life, and my own!" Kari sobbed as small streams of tears slithered down the sides of her cheeks.

Tai kept his hand in his hair as he pulled up a seat and sat down, "Kari I know I have problems but this is the only way we can live at the time, you have to understand, it will be all over soon, and we can live a normal life… a life that we both can benefit from." 

"What is there to understand Tai?" Kari choked, "You're a drug dealer and you do drugs?… You have some serious problems Tai, what else is there? Do you have enemies too? Do you steal?"

Tai looked up at his sister and then back down at the blood that was from the plastic gliding its way up his hand leaving small dribbles of blood… 

"You do! Tai, you're going to kill us all!" Kari said as she put her hands in front of her lips, feeling them quake as her eyes widen with shock. 

"**_DAMN IT KARI_**, I'm not going to kill us!" Tai yelled slamming his hand back down as furry swept across his face and blood shot out from under his hand and splattered only a few meters away from his fingers. 

Kari's eyes widen, not knowing who or what this man in front of her was… a demon or the devil himself…

"Kari, I'm sorry, but I promise you… everything will get better, just wait for a bit okay? That's all I'm asking," Tai said softly looking at her. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but Tai can I talk to you for a second?" Ken Ichijouji asked looking at Kari and then back at Tai with a serious facial expression.

"Excuse me, Kari." Tai pushed the chair from out of under him and walked behind Ken as they reached the top floor of the apartment building. 

"What is it Ken?" Tai asked. '

"I think we might have some trouble…"

~~~

"Hey thanks Jou, I fell like a new man now," T.K chuckled rubbing his chest area, showing that there is no pain. 

"For now you do," Jou began, "I gave you some pain medicine which should wear off in a few hours… just take it easy Takeru alright? You don't need to be getting in fights for a little while, got me?" Jou scolded at his friend as he pushed his glasses up against his nose. 

"Okay, okay Jou I'll see what I can do… but the gang needs me though, and if there's a problem I won't leave them hanging," T.K exclaimed, looking at the two eyes that glared back at him. 

"I think they can do just fine without you for the time being," Jou exclaimed watching the blonde-haired boy slowly turn the doorknob and slowly open it, and was about to step foot outside but stopped… "T.K… I know living on the streets isn't easy, but why do you do it?" 

T.K turned his head toward the side, "I think it's better off if you don't ask that question. I don't want you to get killed, too." He then began to walk out and shut the door slowly behind.

Jou heard the small click of the doorknob and a small sigh escaped his mouth. _Poor kid, I wish I could do something for him_. 

T.K walked the same way he came from… his eyes wondered around the streets, feeling an awkward presence… as if someone was following him… 

"Well, what do we have here…? Mr. Takaishi, how's everything going? Good? Good, wow it's been quite a while hasn't it? The last time I remember meeting you is when I nearly killed you." The boy from the shadows smirked. 

"Davis," the boy mumbled gripping a hold of something inside of his shirt. 

"At… don't think about it Mr. Takaishi, I think we can keep this clean now can't we?" Davis asked walking out of the darkness and moving to where T.K could get a good visual of him.

"What do you want?" T.K asked as his nose curled up in pure hatred, keeping an eye on the boy...

"Not much, just want to know where you're going," Davis said with his hand in his pocket wanting to bring out whatever weapon that was in his grip. 

T.K looked away as two women walked passed the two boys talking among one another… once they were out of sight T.K said, "Why do you care what I do? I could kill you right here, right now if I really want to." He clutched his hand around the object tightly, feeling the handle of the object. 

"Now you wouldn't do that now would you? I mean, what would all the fun of killing one another be?"

"When did you become the peace treaty, man?" T.K watched Davis's every move waiting for a sharp object to eject from his coat and come straight toward him.

"Well why kill one another with weapons? Only idiots do that." The boy had a smirk on his face. 

"Why don't you shove your dick up your ass Davis," T.K spat out looking at the boy with fury. 

Davis smirked, "Give me one fucking good idea why I shouldn't spatter your dumb ass blood all over this place." 

"I can name about two." T.K smirked looking straight at him. 

"Really? What are they?" 

"One… they're standing behind you… two, you're as good as dead messing with us!" two strong hands grabbed a hold of Davis's throat strangling him. "That's what you get." T.K smirked, "Don't kill him… I'd like to see him suffer for a bit." 

Davis had tears in his eyes as he finally gave up struggling against the two hands that had a tight grip around him… the last thing he seen was a shot of black crossing over his eyes, and his body grew lifelessly before him. 

~~~ 

"What's taking that bastard so long?" Tai mumbled pacing back and forth in the basement as he struggled for another cigarette in his pocket and a lighter. 

"I wouldn't worry about Davis, he's probably with some chick." Ken smirked.

"I don't think it would take someone this long to see what T.K is up to," Willis said with a slight shrug as he dealt some cards on the small desk that had a red florescent light hanging from above, lighting the small area. Beer bottles surrounded most of the table, and an ash tray was in the middle. The room was filled with a cigarette smell and smoke of other substances. 

Tai's mouth opened, and his eyes grew wide… his face became pale as he mumbled, "He got caught."

"What?" Ken asked, not hearing Tai clearly. 

"Davis got his fucking ass in trouble. I knew I shouldn't have send a boy to do a man's job." Tai said grabbing a hold of his coat. 

"What the hell do you think you're going to do, and how in the fuck do you know he's gotten caught Taichi? And plus… if Davis got caught then he's a dead man, and if you go out there you're as good as a dead man, too," Willis said looking up from the cards. Willis happened to be one of the best poker players ever; he played with skill and normally had an Ace or Two up his sleeve, and no one ever knew it. 

"I'm going to go find that son-of-a-bitch before he rats our asses out and tells those Ishida's where we live!" Tai popped his cigarette in his mouth and light it up, and let smoke fill his nostrils, and quickly was about to walk out the door… 

"Tai!" called Ken as he walked up to Tai looking him eye to eye, "I'll go with you."

"No, if Kari finds out about me leaving she'll have a fit… stay here and make sure no one leaves, got it? I don't need Kari worrying about anything, and if she asks… tell her that I just took a midnight stroll got it?"

"Got it, but how long should we wait?" Ken asked looking at him with cold, heartless eyes. 

"Give me an hour with these bitches," Tai said with a wink patting his coat pocket as he walked out the door and shut it lightly behind himself…

~~~ 

"Sit down." The strong arm pushed Davis down on the chair that was under him. 

"I won't tell you guys shit," Davis mumbled feeling light headed. 

Without even knowing it, a fist went across Davis's face making a loud sound, shifting the boys face to the other side, as blood oozed out of his bottom lip…

A small laughter escaped a young man's voice, "Ah if it's not Daisuke Motimoya… so, what brought you to spy on my little brother?"

"Go to hell you mother-fucker." 

Matt walked up to Davis and whispered, "Hey what do you know… your mother is someone I fuck, and she is one hell of a fucker too, Daisuke." 

"You sick bastard," Davis spat out, feeling the blood draining from his head.

"Nah, no one's a sick bastard… I've heard some things about you now, Mr. Motimoya..." Matt coaxed while walking around him. 

Davis paid attention to were his foot steps were coming from just in case if anything would come flooring towards his face, "Yeah, so?" 

"Davis, Davis, Davis… you're the sick little son-of-a-bitch, if anyone should go to hell it's your crazy ass," Matt said ripping off the eye mask that covered them.

Matt sat down in front of the boy with his legs straddling the chair with a coaxing grin on his face. He gripped a hold of a gun and began waving it around in the air, "Davis, Davis, Davis… what are we going to do with you." Matt held the gun to his own forehead and then turned the tip toward Davis. 

"What do you want?" Davis said feeling sweat forming on his forehead looking at the dead end of the gun. 

"Just tell me where your little friends live, that's all I'm asking for, nothing too big." 

"I won't tell you … you'll kill me even if I did tell you." 

"You're one smart little fucker! Huh, there are brains up there!" Matt chuckled hitting him with the point of the gun in the head and slowly getting up, and walked over to one side of him and turning around quickly with the butt-end of the gun collided with the same cheek as it knocked Davis down on the ground as blood splattered out as he fell.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Matt asked looking at the boy on the ground. 

"I'll die before I tell your ass shit." 

"Fine then…It's your funeral." Matt shrugged as his foot collided with Davis's stomach. 

Davis' eyes widen as small tears formed and fell on the ground lightly.

"See, now you can be a good little boy and…"

"Matt quit it! He's just a young boy, you don't need to kill him," yelled a female's voice as she ran over to the boy and knelt down by him and examined his wounds. 

Her face was slender and smooth looking. "Matt you don't need to treat him this way!" the girl looked up at him with her eyes sharp with hatred. 

"Ah come on Sora dear… I won't kill the bastard, I'm just playing with him for a bit until he gives me what I want," Matt said with a shrug watching the brown-haired girl. 

"I don't care Yamato… I thought you were going to stop being a gangster and become a person with morals! What type of hell demon are you?" her voice quivered as she talked.

Matt snorted and walked over to the window, "What type of person am I… well at least you have a place to live Sora and food to eat! You should be happy that you at least have that!" His words was harsh and carefree. 

"I am happy that I have at least that, but you don't need to be treating people like dirt! You know you can change your life right now if you'd like to!" Sora slowly helped Davis up as small choke escaped the boy's mouth. 

"What is there to change? We have what we want, so don't get your ass in a wringer!" he yelled opening the door and slammed it behind himself.

Sora released a small sigh…

"Why-Why do you live here?" Davis choked looking at her as he smeared the blood from his lips. 

"Because this is home to me." Sora smiled weakly grabbing a tissue and gently helping clean the blood off. 

"Home? I'd call this hell." His eyes examined the area as he felt a tingle from his lip as he quickly jerked away.

"I'm sorry, yeah I guess you can call it that, too, if you like. But I have no other place to go." 

"How did you get caught up into a gangster life? I mean you're a really nice girl." Davis shyly said. 

Sora gave him a smile, "How's your stomach?" she asked changing the subject. 

Her words were delicate and sweet. He smiled gently back, "I think I'm okay." 

"Why are you a gangster? You know you are going to get killed, right?" 

She just had to bring up me getting killed, didn't she? Davis released a small sight, "I have no family, at least not a family that cares. My real family left me when I was seven years old … I had no place to live, so I lived on the streets, and that's how I became a Kamiya." 

"The Kamiya's? Is that who Matt's been after for 2 years now?" Sora asked looking deeply in the boys eyes. 

Davis gave her an unsure look. He wasn't sure if she was just trying to get into his mind and probe the things out, or what… but she was doing an awfully good job at it. "That would be us." 

"Why? Why do they fight?"

"What else… power." The brown hair boy shrugged looking around the basement, in search of finding a way to leave, "They don't tell you much here do they?"

Sora shook her head in a affirmative no, "I'm just the care giver here." 

"Care giver? What's that?" Davis asked noticing the window was crept open a bit.

"Just someone who helps around the house that's all." 

"Then you're nothing else?" 

"No! What did you think I was? Some hooker Matt found off the street?" she asked in a high pitched voice, "Anyways, you should go…" 

"What?" Davis said unsure. 

"You heard me… the longer you stay the longer you'll be tortured here." 

"Why don't you come with me? It would be a lot better than here," Davis suggested looking at her. 

She looked down, "As much as I wish I could go, I can't. Matt's not a bad person when you get to know him, he just gets in his weird tantrums sometimes, it's not really his fault for all this," she said looking at him with soft eyes. 

Davis looked at her for a second and then foot-steps began got go down the stairs of the basement… 

Sora looked at Davis and nodded her head for him to go. 

"But what if…" 

"Don't worry about it… I can handle this myself, now go," the girl whispered to the boy as she kept her eyes on the door as the doorknob began to slowly turn. 

Davis quickly crawled out the window and quickly took off. 

~~~ 

Tai's heart raced as he ran. His eyes examined the areas that he fled by, looking to see if he could spot the brown haired boy… no luck yet. Men and women watched in a daze as Tai ran past them, but shrugged it off and started to go back chatting and laughing with one another.

_Damn it, where the hell could that kid be? _Tai thought as he hit into something that seemed also in a hurry and knocked Tai down… 

"Hey watch were the hell you go…" Tai paused as he looked at the person staring at him… the boy that was looking at him happened to be beaten and bruised up but was able to be recognized, "Where the hell have you been!" Tai sharply said getting up wiping his back end off.

"Well for one thing I followed Takeru like you said," Davis mumbled as he slowly got up off the ground, "Secondly this is a very bad time to be asking what I done!" 

Tai looked around as people was silent, watching and listening to what the two boys were talking about, he gave a nod and tilted his head to a direction for Davis to follow. Davis gave a nod and followed deliberately, without arguing.

~~~ 

"Looks like I win again," Willis said with a smirk on his face while looking at Ken. 

"Yeah well, your just one cheating son-of-a'-bitch that's, that's all you are," Ken said throwing money on the table and grabbing a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. 

"You better believe it. Someone has to play dirty some how, and who better than the master of gambling?" Willis said with a smirk while counting the dollar bills that were present in his hands. 

"I still don't know how you do it, but you amaze me Willis." 

"Coming from you that's a compliment. Hmm, maybe we should play poker more often." 

"Don't get your head too wrapped up in the game… I'll beat you some way, trust me… you're not that good." 

"Oh really now… I'd like to watch you then." Willis took the money and shoved it in his jean pocket and smiled at the boy, as he propped his feet up on the table.

"So… how long do we have until we go find Taichi?" Ken asked with a smirk.

Willis looked down at his wrist, in search of a golden watch that wasn't there, "What the hell…" He looked under the table and on his other hand… _nothing_. "I swear I put that watch on," he said, sticking his hands down every possible pocket he could think of.

Ken snickered and slowly walked up the stairs leaving the door half way opened. 

_Where the hell did I put that damn watch?_ Willis stopped and looked toward the door that was crept open half way, "That bastard stole my watch!" he mumbled getting up from the chair and making his way upstairs until he heard the door shut from the bottom…

"What the hell were you thinking Davis?" Willis heard Tai say with furry in his voice.

"What the hell do you want me to do Tai? I wasn't going to let T.K go if he was walking alone!"

"You knew he wasn't walking alone! You could have gotten us in a shit load of trouble with your crazy shit!" yelled Tai as his hands began to fly in the air. 

"Yeah well I didn't, did I?" Davis spat out looking at him with anger in his dark brown eyes. 

"Surprisingly you didn't! Why the hell did they fucking leave you go?"

"Because one of the girls there helped me escaped," Davis calmly said looking away from Tai and toward the door. 

"Let me guess you're very fond of this girl too, eh?" Tai began as his mind began to run with thoughts, "What the hell did you tell her?" 

"What?"

"You heard me… I know you had to say something to make her feel sorry for your crazy ass." 

"That's none of your fucking business." 

"The hell it's not!" Tai exclaimed as he slammed Davis against the wall with his hand wrapped around his neck as his feet some-what dangled under him.

"You're going to tell me what the hell you said or I'll kill you right now!" Davis eyes widened as he felt no tension whatsoever going to his feet… he gave a nod, as he felt Tai's hands unravel themselves from his neck…

He gasped heavily for air as he had fell on the floor and wrapped his hand around his neck, stroking it, as if he could still feel Tai's grip around him. "So tell me, what or who is this girl to Matt?" 

"She's the care giver." 

"The what?" 

"Care giver… she takes care of things for them. They don't tell her anything and she's clueless Tai. She's a nice girl, but she lives in hell with those guys," Davis spat out still gasping for air as small chokes escaped his mouth. 

"Hmmm, who is she? What's her name?" Tai asked taking a seat at a desk and propped his feet up and leaned back in his chair as if he was getting some sort of idea in his head. 

"I think Matt called her Sora, I'm not sure about that though," Davis answered putting his thumb under his chin trying to remember if that was her name. 

"Sora, huh… hmmm." Taichi pondered for a bit…

"What are you thinking Tai?" Davis asked hesitantly as he took a gulp of his saliva. "Hmmm, what I can do with you?"

"What!" Davis said as his eyes widen, "What do you mean?"

"Well for one thing you were just suppose to follow T.K, not look for a fight, another is that you told the girl something about you, didn't you?"

"What was I suppose to do Tai? If you was in the state I was, you would do anything to get out of it, too; and don't say that you wouldn't either because you'd be lying out your asshole," Davis choked. 

"Why didn't you kill her?" Tai asked looking down at his pistol as he grabbed a white hanker chief and cleaned the gun off examining it. He checked to see if it was loaded… 

Davis gulped feeling his body heat rise as he watched Tai load the gun with bullets… "Tai, what are you planning on doing with that?"

"Nervous Daisuke? Nervous that I might use this?"

"I don't know what you would do."

"Hmmm…" Tai looked at the gun and pointed it at Davis… with his index wrapped around the trigger, with a grin on his face.

"Tai, you wouldn't… would you?" Davis smirked, but as he watch Tai shake his head his smirk went to a frown.

"But I won't kill you just yet," Tai began…

Davis released a small sigh of relief…

"But if you screw up next time… you're a dead man Motimoya, got me?" Tai said putting the pistol down on the desk as he put his hands behind his head. "

I promise, I won't screw up next time."

"Best keep that promise." 

"Oh I will Tai I wont let you down next time," Davis said wiping the sweat droplets from his forehead.

Tai nodded his head…"Good, now get out of here and get cleaned up… we have some planning to do for this weekend."

Davis nodded and slowly began to go up the stairs and spotted Willis standing there with a smirk on his face, "Best not screw up anymore, or your dead. I don't think Taichi is going to be playing around with you." 

"Shove it up your ass, it's none of your concern what will happen," Davis mumbled as he walked past him. 

"So… how bad did you get beat up?" Willis asked leaning there against the wall. 

"Don't you have something to do, other than badger me?" Davis replied creeping up the stairs slowly as Willis followed behind… 

"I do, but I think badgering you makes life a hell of a lot more fun." Willis smirked as they went into the kitchen where Kari was at writing something… 

The girls' eyes shot up and looked at the two boys as she spot the dried blood on Davis's lip, "Davis what happened?" 

"I just hit my lip, that's all." Davis shrugged grabbing a cold drink out of the refrigerator.

"That was one bad hit," Willis said. 

Davis shot him a look… _Man, you seriously have the guts to be talking, _Davis thought opening the can of cola that was in his hand a guzzled it down… 

"Willis I think Ken has something of yours," Kari said shooting him a look. 

"That stupid little…" Willis had muttered under his breath but said, "Yup, I know… I'll go get it so that I don't forget that he has it."

Kari watched as Willis walked down the hall and disappeared… 

Kari turned her attention to Davis, "Davis… what does Tai do?"

"Huh?" 

"What is it that Tai does? Is he a drug seller?" Kari asked softly looking up at him. 

"I-I…" he stuttered. 

"Oh come on Davis, You can tell me." Kari said circling her index on his chest as she moved it away and pocked his nose lightly. 

"I-I don't know what Tai does." 

"Oh Davis you don't have to lie to me," Kari said straightening his collar on his shirt.

"I-I'm not Kari!" Davis choked out. 

"Hey what's going on here," Tai asked coming up from the down stairs as his eyes glared at the two that stood in front of him. 

Kari blinked in surprise, "Oh I was just fixing Davis's collar, that's all." Kari dropped her arms in front of herself and felt all tension flee from her face. 

Tai looked at the two of them and nodded.

"So where was you Tai?" Kari asked keeping her eyes on her brother. 

Davis shot Tai a look, wondering if the boy would tell Kari the truth or lie to her like he always did… 

Tai shrugged, "I went for a walk earlier to get some fresh air."

Kari nodded looking at him… 

"So, you ready Davis?" Tai asked looking at him, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. 

"Give me a sec. Will you?"

Tai nodded, "Meet me down stairs then… make sure you get Willis and Ken, too." Tai ordered and turned around, "And Davis, while your at it… make sure they're not trying to kill one another over something ignorant," he added and slowly walked toward the basement door that led down… 

Davis sighed lightly while looking down… 

"What's Tai up to, Davis?" Kari asked looking at him with suspense in her crimson eyes, putting her hands on her hip…

Davis looked at her, wanting to so bad tell her what Tai was doing… what he's become, that monster and his bad habits, but then he also had the same problems… "I'm sorry Kari, I've got to go." He slowly turned his back and was about to walk away until sobs came from the girl… 

"Everyone is turning away from me! Why?" she asked taking a seat in the chair running her slender fingers through her thick hair…

Davis's eyes widen, "It's not that we don't care about you, we do… it's just that we don't want you involved with this pathetic life we made out of all this, we're not turning away from you… at least I'm not," Davis mumbled and walked away with his head high and his mind with questions waiting to be asked, and questions waiting to be answered… _I'm sorry Kari… your life is one living hell,_ he thought walking hearing the two boys fight…

"Give it up Ken! You fucking lost to me and you are a thief!" Willis yelled with Ken pinned next to the wall. "Give me my fucking money back then!"

"Fuck no! I won that far and square!" 

"Eat your own shit then you bastard." Ken spat out, "You can kill me as far as I care!" 

"Hey, what's the problem guys?" Davis asked walking up to the two boys staring at them deliberately. 

"Kenny boy stolen my watch." 

Davis sighed, with his chest rising and then falling down ready to hear what Ken was going to say… 

"Well it's not my problem that you're a money grubber, and have those Aces up your sleeves all the time!" 

"Well then stop betting the game then!" "What's so important about that watch anyways?" Davis asked.

"Stay out of this Motimoya…" yelled Willis as his sky blue eyes shot his friend. 

"Whoa, okay, okay chill man… listen just give Willis the watch back and lets go… Tai wants to talk to us." Davis replied holding his hands up in a gesture that he wasn't going to step into this fight…

Ken snickered, "Man, you still think that girl is going to come back for you Willis? She just played you like a dumb ass… get over her." 

"You know what Ken… Yolei would look really nice in bed." 

"What!" Ken raised an eyebrow looking at the boy as he shoved his hands in his pocket and pulled out the golden watch and thrown it to Willis… 

Willis snickered, "Forget about it." 

"Yeah, forget about it.. I would kill you right now if I could, but you're like a bro to me and plus if I kill you Tai will kill me so it's an endless cycle of killing unfortunately," Ken said wrapping his arm around Willis' neck and tightened his grip around it giving a tight squeeze… 

"Ke-Ken your, your choking me," Willis pleaded grabbing a hold of the arm that was around his neck… 

"What was that Willis? I can't understand you, you need to speak up a little louder." Ken snickered listening to the gasping boy under his grip… 

"Hey, Ken quit fucking around and lets go," Davis said slowly walking toward the door and turned the doorknob and turned around to see the gasping boy…

"Next time don't talk trash about my girl, got me?" Ken spat out, as he spit next to the boy and walked away from him and walked out the door Davis had wide open… 

Stupid little mother… I'm going to kill him. Willis thought coughing as he wiped his mouth giving Davis a look that spread Goosebumps all over his body… 

"Lets get the hell out of here." Willis lowly said walking up to Davis and coughed lightly… Davis fallowed behind… This is getting to out of control.

~~~ 

"Where is he Sora!" Matt yelled pacing back and forth as his eyes glared at her as his pace increased. 

"I swear I don't know Matt." 

"You're the only one who was in there with him."

"What do you want me to do with a guy that could kill me?" 

"You could call for us!" 

"Yeah and kill myself… your as stupid as I don't know what Matt! I thought you loved me!" Sora sobbed as tears slowly fell down the side of her cheek.. 

"I do baby." Matt stopped pacing and wrapped his arms around Sora giving her a tight hug and looking at her… 

Sora looked up at him wondering… who, what, and how there was any possible way she could love a man like him… but where could she live? How would she be able to survive without him being there? She released a small sigh, "Matt will you move your arm… your squeezing me to hard."

"If you say so," Matt muttered moving his arm off of her as he walked over to the chair that was in the middle of the room and took a seat and sighed, pulling his hands through his blonde hair. 

Sora wrapped her arms around her body as she looked away from Matt and toward the window wondering why she just didn't go with the boy who happened to escape… she could live a much better life… maybe. Any life she lives is worse than the next the way it seem to her… 

"Whatcha' ya' thinking of?" Matt asked as his blue eyes looked directly at her as he slouch down in the chair he sat in.

"Nothing," Sora replied with a small shrug with her small shoulders.

"Oh come on you can tell me, we're like family," Matt said as he cleared his throat. 

"Yeah a big family, just one big family that has serious problems," Sora muttered under her breath. 

"What was that Sora?"

"No-nothing," Sora stuttered as she shot him a look with her crimson eyes. 

Matt kept his eyes on her for a bit, "So… have anything planned for tonight?"

"Same thing every night, why?" 

"Wondering that's all…" Matt replied. Sora nodded her head slowly. 

"You know you don't have to stay away from me," Matt said as his eyes gleamed from the light in the room that shin down.

"I-I know Matt." 

"Are you afraid that your going to get hurt?" Matt asked as his right leg began to slowly raise and fall.

"No, not at all." Sora shook her head. 

"Then what's the problem?" 

"Nothing's the problem." Sora swayed back and forth on her bare feet. 

"Yes, there's a problem… you just don't want to tell me," Matt replied putting his hands on his knees leaning over and slowly gotten up… 

Sora gulped as she stopped her swaying and looked down toward the floor, watching as a cockroach crawled it's way over to the corner of the room and sat there and quickly disappeared under the door… 

Sora felt the warmth of Matt's breath next to her neck, sending chills through her body but kept her head away from his own, "You know…" Matt begun is a whispering voice next to her ear, "You can tell me whatever is eating away at you. If you don't want to stay here any longer than you don't have to… but I really would miss you." His lips caressed against her earlobe. 

Sora closed her eyes as her body began to tremble as the man begun to move away with a smirk on his face…

~~~ 

The boys stood around looking at one another with pure wonder going through their minds…

_Where's he at? He best get his ass down here_, Davis thought looking at the two boys who gave death glares at one another…

"So Davis where's Taichi at?" Willis asked as his eyes shot up from Ken and up to Davis. 

"I'm not sure really… he was suppose to met us down here. Maybe he thought we were too late and wants to teach us a lesson," Davis suggested in reply. 

Ken smirked, "Yeah right bro, come on Taichi wont give us shit without a shitting fight. Hell, he'd kill us before we got down here if he really wanted to teach us a lesson." 

"I agree there Kenny boy." Tai smirked leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest, "But come on… you guys are my boys! I won't kill you without making you suffer." 

"I believe that one," Willis muttered under his breath leaning against the office desk that was pushed close to the wall. 

"Hmmm I can't believe you boys have your doubts about me… I won't steer you wrong boys, trust me," Tai said as his chest gave a big heave and then released all his pressure. 

"So what is it that you want us for?" Ken asked sitting in the chair with his legs propped up on the desk as a small yawn escaped his throat. 

"What do you say we have ourselves some fun tonight?" 

"What do you have in mind?" Davis asked as his brown eyes looked at Tai. 

"Well… we need a nice car, and who has the nicest car in town?" Tai smirked as his bloodshot eyes glared at the boys that stood before him. 

Willis smirked, "Mr. Mayor is probably at some casino gambling all that money… and probably picking up a few girls." 

"Tai are you actually thinking about getting the Mayors Jaguar?" Ken asked. "Getting it sounds like I bought it… I'm actually going to borrow it for a very long while!"

"Hmmm sounds like a plan to me." Davis said looking around, "I'm in as long as I get to drive it sometime." 

"Oh don't worry Davis, we'll all be able to drive it."

"Well then I'm in too!" Willis begun to say, "Hmmm I can always play him a game of cards… might as well steal the old man's money in the process."

"Are you crazy Willis? They have camera's everywhere… even watching you take a piss in the bathroom!" Ken said. 

Willis gave a shrug, "And why should I care? Come on, I'm the best gambler, and plus… I wont get caught, you can trust me on that." 

"Then it's all settled, we'll leave tomorrow and go to the casino, that's when he's there." Tai said popping a cigarette in his mouth giving his boys a smirk… 

Kari stood on the other side of the doorway listening with tears in her eyes, my brother. She wrapped her arms around her body and slowly walked up the stair way… her mind blurry, her mouth grew dry… but her eyes began to have tears falling out of them, as she walked outside and took a walk to get the idea out of her mind… _My brother… I can't believe he'll do something like this_. She kept her head low as she felt a grasp on her arm…

A small gasp escaped her mouth as she felt another hand wrap around her mouth… as she squirmed and tried to scream…

"Keep quiet." The low tone voice whispered in her ear… More tears fell from her crimson eyes as she quit trying to scream…

_Help me please_. She thought as she closed her eyes and let the tears fall on the hand that was wrapped around her mouth… 

__

To be continued… 

Author note: Great spot to be stopping at, eh? You probably wonder who has Hikari or what's going to happen to her, and when the Taiora is coming in… *Sigh* **shortly** I'll have it as a full blown Taiora. *Crosses fingers*((Hopefully I'll have the next part up before the end of this year, but I can't make any promises though… school will be getting the best of me this year, unfortunately *Sigh* But I'll try)). Well any comments, and suggestions are greatly appreciated. I don't mind constructive criticism really. So feel free to drop a review off. Thanks~

~Hikari Takaishi ((HKT)) ^.^ 


End file.
